i hate this feeling
by CynthiaM99
Summary: seorang wanita bernama jung raejoon yang di hadapi dengan anak kembar bernama kim jungkook dan kim taehyung, siapakah yang akan dipilih oleh rae? cast : jungkook & taehyung ( bts ), jung raejoon ( reader ) maaf typo bertebaran, tidak baku, masih basic..
1. chapter 1

Seorang wanita yang sedang bersekolah di sebuah sekolah elit di dalam sekolah itu hanya ada orang orang pintar .. rajin dan orang2x yg berprestasi .. tidak ada yg namanya masalah didalam sekolah itu .. berbeda lagi dengan sekolah di sebrang sekolah elit ini .. sekolah itu bnr2x sangat suram .. kenapa tidak ..? sekolah disana sangat berbeda atau bisa dibilang kebalikannya dari sekolah elit .. sekolah itu punya anak yang banyak masalah .. suka buat masalah .. lihat saja sekolahnya saja tidak ad yang namanya bersih dari coretan dinding .. pokoknya bnr2x sangat hancur .. dan anak2x disana sering bolos .. malas sekolah .. tp guru yang mengajar disana mendapat gaji lumayan sedikit .. padahal mereka hrus mengurus anak2x bandel seharusnya gaji mereka setara dengan gaji guru di sekolah elit .. tp ap daya .. di sekolah tersebut tidak banyak guru krna banyak sekali guru yang bnr2x putus asa mengajar disana ..

sekolah elit

jung rae joon .. anak transfer yang bersekolah di sekolah elit .. sekelas dengan anak2x yang bnr2x hanya bertaut dengan buku .. tidak ad yang lain .. fasih dalam berbicara .. mengahapal .. tp kurangnya bersosialisasi membuat rae bnr2x tersiksa .. ia tersiksa krna tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang lain .. itu krna pemaksaan yang ia terima dari kecil .. hingga sering membuat dia kena marah oleh neneknya .. krna neneknya ini lah yang ingin dia menjadi orang berprestasi ..

kim jungkook anak terpintar di sekolah elit .. ia masuk di dalam kelas dimana rae juga di kelas itu .. pendiam .. tidak banyak bicara .. tp tenang saja .. di kelas hanya bertiga .. ia .. bertiga .. dengan rae .. mereka berdua adalah anak yang bnr2x pintar .. ya setidaknya mereka di ajari dengan private beda dengan anak lain di sekolah elit in .. tp mereka bersaing ..? oh sungguh tidak mereka saling menghormati satu sama lain .. hingga membuat anak2x lain lah merasa apakah bnr mereka tidak bersaing ..? sudah pasti tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah jung rae joon , kim jungkook .. dan satu lagi adalah kim namjoon ..

sekolah kelas rendah

kim taehyung

anak murid paling sering cari masalah .. yup bnr .. dia adalah anak paling brandalan di sekolahny .. selalu mendapat masalah .. selalu bertengkar .. selalu mencari masalah di masyarakat .. malas belajar .. dan yang pasti dia mempunyai geng .. ya dalam geng itu .. ad 5 orang .. tp kurasa 4 orang itu tidak terlalu penting krna mereka b4 masih memikirkan masa depan mereka ... beda dengan taehyung .. sama sekali tidak memikirkan masa depannya ..

kim taehyung dan kim jungkook adalah saudara kembar ! lah kok bisa ..? muka aj beda najubilah .. kok bisa kembar .. ? salah gen kali ..? gak mereka saudara kembar .. jadi mereka terlahir di sebuah keluarga yang cukup .. tp sayangnya mereka berbeda krna adanya pilih kasih didalam keluarga itu .. krna orang tua mereka hanya melihat dari prestasi saja ... dan orang tua mereka lebih mengutamakan anak kembar ke dua mereka yaitu kim jungkook krna dia anak yang bnr2x sangat pintar dalam akademik maupun non akademik .. beda dengan taehyung .. anak ini hanya pintar dalam bidang perkelahian padahal aslinya taehyung sama pintar dengan jungkook tp taehyung tidak menunjukkannya.. walau begitu mereka tetap tinggal serumah .. satu kamar .. seperti beda dunia heol ..!

rae pergi ke sekolah dengan menggunakan kakinya sendiri.. ia itu bnr .. walau dia dri orang yang berada tp ia lebih memilih berjalan kaki dri pada hrus di antar dan manja2x .. hingga sampai di sekolahnya rae pun mencari jalan menuju kelas bru nya ..

"kelas ini dimana ..? " ucap rae melihat seorang laki2x sedang berdiri sambil membuka sebuah buku tebal ..

"badannya keren .. " ucap rae memoto badn org itu dari kejauhan ..

"siapa ya dia .. lagian seperti nya dia orang yang rajin .. lebih baik aku tanyakan saja pda dia .. " ucap rae pergi menuju orang itu

"jogiyo.. aku ingin bertanya .. kelas ini dimana ..? " ucap rae memunjukan kode kelas

"itu adalah kelas ku .. oh .. anak transfer itu ya ..? sonsaengnim menyuruhku menunggu anak transfer itu dan membawanya kedalam kelas . baiklah kajja ikut aku .. " ucap org itu

"dia sangat ganteng .. " ucap rae melihat wajahnya terus menerus ..

"bunny smile .." ucap rae dan org itu melihat rae

"ap yang kau katakan td ..? " ucap org itu

"ah aniya .. hehe .. " ucap rae

"kim jung kook .. " ucap rae melihat name tag di baju jungkook

"ah .. ini namaku .. nama mu jung rae joon bnr bukan ..? " ucap jungkook

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu. .? " ucap rae

"ah ini name tag mu .. sonsaengnim menyuruhku memberikan nya juga kepada mu .. " ucap jungkook

"ahh .. sepertinya kau ketua kelas ya ..? " ucap rae

"ah aniya .. bukan .. " ucap jungkook

akhirnya mereka sampai di kelas.. dan pada saat jungkook membuka kelas itu .. rae pun kaget ..

'sangat mewah sekali.. wow .. hanya ad 3 murid ..? astaga ini sangat seru .. ya walaupun aku susah untuk bersosialisasi disini krna kurangnya murid .. ' batin rae

"disini kita bisa ddk di sofa .. ddk di kursi .. main laptop disaat istirahat .. kulkas sendiri .. dan tinggal tlp mau pesan ap.. " ucap jungkook

"wow .. " ucap rae

"nah itu namanya kim namjoon .. dia juga anak murid di kelas ini .. kelas ini bru menampung 3 murid .. " ucap jungkook

"aah .. baiklah .. " ucap rae menutup pintu kelas ..

"songsenim akan datang sebentar lagi .. sebaiknya kau bersiap2x saja dulu .. " ucap jungkook

"ah baiklah.." ucap rae

'dia sangat ganteng dan baik .' batin rae

"akhirnya kelas ini ad cewek jug .. " bisik namjoon kepada jungkook

"ish apaan si .. " ucap jungkook

mereka pun mulai belajar pada saat songsenim telah datang ..

"baiklah skrg kita akan belajar .. " ucap guru itu

sela2x belajar rae sedikit bingung dengan adaptasi yang baru sehingga susah untuk ia mengikuti nya.. jungkook yang dari td melihat rae sedang bingung pun membantunya ..

"baiklah aku akan membantu mu .. " ucap jungkook menunjukan bunny smilenya

"ah gamsahamnida.. " ucap rae

"namjoon sebentar lagi akan mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di amerika jdi sisa kita berdua nnt .. " ucap jungkook

'aih bikin canggung .. ' batin rae

"ah ne .. " ucap rae

"tidak perlu canggung rae joon .. " ucap jungkook menunjukn bunny smilenya lagi..

"ah aniya .. " ucap rae cangung

"haha.. itu saja sudah cangung .. " ucap namjoon menghancur2xkan rambut rae

"hehe .. " ucap rae merapikan kembali rambutnya yang hancur krna namjoon

"hmm .. namjoon apakah kau sudah akan pergi ..? " ucap jungkook

"Ne .. annyeong .. hiks ..sampai ketemu semua .. " ucap namjoon memeluk jungkook dan rae

"kita bru saja bertemu tp sudah hrus berpisah.. " ucap rae pelan

"gwenchana .. masih ad jungkook .. " ucap namjoon

"jungkook masih jomblo loh .. incar dia .. haha .. " bisik namjoon ke rae

"incar dia kook .. " bisik namjoon ke jungkook

"sana pergi .. " ucap jungkook menyuruh namjoon pergi

"annyeongg.. " ucap namjoon

seketika kelas menjado cangung .. krna hanya mereka berdua ..

"eungh .. kapan songsenim akan datang ..? " ucap rae

"nnt akan dtg lagi ..." ucap jungkook menggaruk kepla bagian belakangnya krna cangung

"aah baiklah .. " ucap rae

"ehem .. " ucap jungkook ddk di kursinya

'jadi cagung gini si .. ahh .. ' batin rae memegang keplanya

"gwenchana ..? kalau tidak bisa tanyakan saja kepada ku .." ucap jungkook

"ne .. " ucap rae

'eommaa .. aku sangat gugup .. ' batin rae

"bagian mana yg kau tidak bisa ..? " ucap jungkook menghadap belakang

"ah ini .. " ucap rae dan jungkook semakin dekat dengan rae ..

'huaaa ganteng .. ' batin rae

"yg ini nih gini .. " ucap jungkook mengajari rae tp rae malah melihat wajah jungkook dan jungkook melihat rae .. dan rae terbuyar dari lamunan nya ..

"hm ..? kau tak mendengar penjelasan ku ya ..? " ucap jungkook

"ah aniya .. " ucap rae

"baiklah .. ku kira sampai disini aj ya aku mengajar mu .. hehe .. oo ia sebntar lagi sudah boleh plg .. " ucap jungkook

"ah nee .. " ucap rae

selesai belajar .. rae pun plg ...dan rae melihat sekolah di sebrang sekolahnya bnr2x angker krna banyak anak2x yang berkeliaran .. dan rae terkena lemparan bola kasti dan membuat rae kesal ingin melempar ke orang yg melemparnya itu .. rae pun mengambil bola kasti itu ..

"hei .. kembalikan sini.." ucap org itu mendekati rae .. dan rae melempar org itu dengan bola kasti hingga terkena hidungnya ..

"oe heol .. " ucap org itu memegang kerah baju rae

"apakah kau ingin cari masalah hah ..? " ucap org itu

"kim taehyung .. " ucap rae melihat name tag org itu

"oe wae ..? blm thu kim taehyung org yg seperti ap ..? " ucap taehyung

"ye ..? " ucap rae

"jung rae joon.. hmmm .. " ucap taehyung masih memegang kerah baju rae

"hm baiklah kli ini aku maafkan dirimu walau kau telah membuat hidung ku berdarah .. " ucap taehyung melempar rae dengan kuat to untung saja dia tidam jatuh ..

"cowok sialan .. " ucap rae ingin melempar dia dengan pisau ..

" aku tak akan bertemu lagi dengan dia .. ! " ucap rae pergi dari hadapan taehyung yg juga pergi

keesokan harinya rae datang ke sekolah dengan membawa 2 bekal makan .. yg tujuannya dia akan memberikannya kepada jungkook ..

'kurasa dia akan menerima ini .. ' batin rae sampai di kelas .. dan ia melihat jungkook sedang belajar dan banyak wanita2x di luar kelas ..

"oe heol dia kah wanita yg satu kelas dengan jungkook ..? " ucap wanita disana ..

"pasti dia pintar sama dengan jungkook .. " ucap wanita yg lain dan rae membuka pintu kelas dan melihat jungkook menutup bukunya dan melihat rae datang ..

"huaaa aku sangat iri .. ! " ucap wanita yg lain dan rae menutup pintu kelas ..

"ini .. " ucap rae

"ap ..? " ucap jungkook mengambil bekal yg diberikan oleh rae

"ini adalah buah2xan .. krna disini ku rasa tidak ad pencuci mulut .. " ucap rae

"ah gomawo .. " ucap jungkook memasukan kedalam kulkas ..

"kalau gitu aku .. " ucap rae dan jungkook menarik nya

"kau tidak boleh kemana2x .. di luar banyak singa buas .. " ucap jungkook

" lebai .. " ucap rae memukul jungkook dan melepaskan tangan jungkook dri tangannya

 **TBC**


	2. chapter 2

"gimana kalau .. " ucap rae dan jungkook bersamaan

"ah haha .. " ucap rae tertawa malu .. dan jungkook hanya bisa cengengesan ..

"kau duluan.. " ucap jungkook

"giman kalau kita belajar bersama2x ..? di perpustakaan kah ..? atau dimana .. sumpah aku sumpek di rumah tidak ad kebebasan sama sekali di rumah ... ne ..? " ucap rae

"baiklah .. jam brp ..? " ucap jungkook

"sekiranya yah jam 7 malam ..? " ucap rae

"baiklah aku akan menunggu di perpustakaan dekat sekolah in.. " ucap jungkook

"ne .. gamsahamnida.. " ucap rae

"ne .. " ucap jungkook

"akhirnya .. " ucap rae berjalan keluar dari kelas dan pulang ke rumah ... pada saat rae berjalan ke rumah .. lagi2x rae hrus terima perlakuan kasar dari murid sekolah sebrang ..

"oe heol .. kenapa selalu hrus bertemu dengan mu si .. ?? " ucap org itu

"kau kira aku senang bertemu dengan mu .. big no .. ! " ucap rae

"kalau gitu pergi saja dri sekolah elit itu .. " ucap org itu

"taehyung ssi .. apakah kau sudah gila ..? kau kira gampang masuk sekolah ini .. butuh kerja keras .. " ucap rae

"trus ...? masalah aku ..? " ucap taehyung melihat ad mobil yg lewat dan akan melwati rae dan rae akan terkena air jalan .. dengan cepat taehyung menarik badan rae agar tidak terkena air jalan

"oe .." ucap rae kaget krna di tarik oleh taehyung

"brandalan .. " ucap rae

"aku menolongmu .. dan kau masih blg aku brandalan .. sungguh org sepertimu tidak ad terima kasihnya .. " ucap taehyung melepaskan tangannya dari badan rae ..

"oh memang..? trus kenapa ..? " ucap rae

"aish .. sudah la sana pergi .. " ucap taehyung

"aku memang sudah mau pergi kok .. kau nya saja yg menahan2x ku disini .. hoho .. " ucap rae pergi dari hadapan taehyung

"aish .. " ucap taehyung

drrt drrt

(kapan kau akan plg hoh ..? )

"sebentar .. kau tak bisa menunggu sebentar .. ? "

(cepat laa hyung .. aku malas menunggu .. nnt aku hrus pergi .. )

"aish .. "

pip

taehyung pun bergegas pergi dari sekolah dan masuk kedalam mobil ..

"kenapa hyung lama sekali ..? " ucap jungkook

"aku sedang ad masalah .. " ucap taehyung

"bikin masalH lagi ..? oe heol hyung .. " ucap jungkook

"bukan masalah di sekolah pabbo .. " ucap taehyung

"belajar lah hyung .. " ucap jungkook

"hyung tidak seprti mu ok ..? " ucap taehyung dan mobil pun jalan kembali ke rumah ..

saat mereka berdua telah kembali ke rumah .. eomma mereka menyambut jungkook dengan sangat baik .. berbeda dengan taehyung yg di telantarkan ..

"eomma aku bukan anak kecil lagi .. jangan memperlakukan aku seperti ini .." ucap jungkook

" buaha.. " ucap taehyung terhenti saat eomma nya melihat sinis ke arahnya ..

"pergi sana ke kamar .. mandi dan makan malam .. " ucap eomma taekook

"baiklah .. " ucap jungkook dan taehyung ke kamar

rae house

"aku plg .. " ucap rae

"ayo masuk .. dan ap yg kau lakukan hri ni ..? " ucap neneknya rae

"tidak ad .. ya seperti itu laa . tidak ad yg laib .. " ucap rae

"yasudah sana pergi mandi makan dan belajar.. " ucap neneknya rae

"aku akan belajar ke perpustakaan bersama dengan teman sekals ku .. " ucap rae

"apakah belajar di rumah tidak bisa ..? hrus di luar.. adanya pasti kau akan pergi ke tempat lain selain perpustakaan.. " ucap neneknya rae

"oe heol halmonie .. aku bukan anak kecil lagi yg hrus di atur2x .. " ucap rae

"biarkan dia pergi .. kasihan dia .. " ucap kakeknya rae ddk di sofa .. dan rae pergi dari sana dan ke kamarnya..

rae pun bersiap2x untuk pergi walau neneknya tidak rela ia keluar .. rae pun tanpa berpamit kepada neneknya .. hanya berpamit ke kakeknya yg menyayangi dia ..

"haraboji aku pergi .. " ucap rae

"ne .. hti2x .. " ucap kakenya rae

rae menunggu di perpustakaan melihat jungkook datang dengan menggunakan tas ranselnya dan baju bagus ..

"asa .. " ucap rae menarik jungkook keluar

"bukannya kita mau belajar ..? " ucap jungkook bingung

"aniya .. aku ingin mengajak mu untuk bermain2x .. kajja .. " ucap rae

"baiklah .. " ucap jungkook

"aku bosan seharian ah tidak seharian .. tp setiap hri aku hrus belajar .. aku bosan .. terkadang aku hanya melihat tidak membacanya .. krna aku capek .. apakah kau tidak capek ..? " ucap rae memberikan jungkook es krim

"aku juga capek .. aku sama sepertimu .. dan kakak ku selalu ku ajak untuk bermain game secara diam2x agar tidak kena marah .. " ucap jungkook

"belajar capek kan ..? " ucap rae

"tidak juga si .. yg ad bosan .. " ucap jungkook

"ne .. itu bnr .. " ucap rae pergi berjalan2x ..

"jungkook lihat disana ad parade .. " ucap rae

"kajja kita kesana .. " ucap jungkook menarik tangan rae

"haha .. lucu sekali .. " ucap rae melihat foto ia bersama jungkook

"kau juga lucu .. haha .. " ucap jungkook

sampai jam menunjukan pukul 8 lewat mereka masih blm plg ..

drrtt drrtt

"yobuseo ..? "

(hei kook kau mau cari mati ap .. singa betina mulai ngamuk krna kau blm plg .. )

"baiklah .. "

pip

"aku hrus plg skrg .. eomma ku sudah marah .. annyeong .. " ucap jungkook

"sebentar .. ini untuk mu .. foto ini kan ad 6 kau dpt 3 aku dpt 3 .. setidaknya semua foto disini aku biasa saja .. yg aneh2x aku yg ambil saja .. haha .. " ucap rae

"baiklah .. " ucap jungkook menyimpan di dompetnya

rae pun berjalan dengan pelan masuk kedalam rumah ..

"kenapa bru plg jam segini ..? katanya bljr di perpustakaan ..? " ucap neneknya rae melipat kedua tangannya

"ah mianhe halmonie .. " ucap rae

"kenapa ..? bljr atau jalan2x ..? " ucap neneknya rae

'aku tidak bisa berbohong.. hingg .. ' batin rae

"aku pergi bersama jungkook .. " ucap rae

"siapa jungkook .. di suruh bljr bukan fokus pacaran .. hm .. " ucap neneknya rae menjewer telinga rae

"akh appo halmonie.. " ucap rae

"hei .. jangan menjewer rae .. " ucap kakeknya rae

'akhirnya pahlawan dtg.. ' batin rae kabur kedalam kamar

kamar

"hmm .. walaupun begitu jungkook imut juga .. " ucap rae melihat foto mereka b2

"aku penasaran .. dia uda punya ap blm tp kata namjoon dia blm punya .. blh nih .. hehe .. " ucap rae

kamar taekook

"siapa ini .. hmm kerjain juga blh kyknya .. " ucap taehyung mengambil hp jungkook .. dan menelepon kontak ..

drrtt drrtt

kamar rae

"oe dia tlp .. " ucap rae

"yobuseo ..? "

(oh .. kau kan .. aakh kenapa aku tidak ngeh .. dia kan anak yg .. aish . )

pip

"apa apaan org ini .. " ucap rae

kamar taekook

"aish .. ak tak mau kerjain org ini .. " ucap taehyung menutup hp jungkook dan mengembalikannya ke meja .. selesai mandi jungkook pun mengambil hp nya di meja ..

'hm ..? siapa yg menelepon rae ..? ' batin jungkook bingung

"hyung .. kau yg menelepon rae ..? " ucap jungkook

"tidak salah pencet .. " ucap taehyung enteng ..

"aish makanya jangan jahil .. ! " ucap jungkook melempar taehyung dengan bantal

"aish .. " ucap taehyung melempar jungkook kembali

keesokan hrinya rae datang lebih awal dari biasanya .. dan menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk jungkook ..

"kata namjoon .. jungkook hri ini ulangtahun .. " ucap rae menyimpan kue itu di kulkas ..

"dan jungkook gak boleh thu soal ini .. " ucap rae

setelah beberapa menit akhirnya jungkook datang dan masuk ke dalam kelas .. dan ia melihat rae sudah ddk sambil membaca buku ..

"oe .. tumben awal ..? " ucap jungkook

"ahaha .. ia dong .. " ucap rae dan jungkook ingin membuka kulkas .. dan dengan cepat rae menghalangi jungkook

"eh andwae .. " ucap rae

"wae ..? " ucap jungkook

" aniya .. haha .. eh td kau di panggil oleh songsenim .. " ucap rae

"baiklah aku pergi dulu .. " ucap jungkook

"ne .. " ucap rae

sekitar 10 menit akhirnya rae sudah siap dengan kue ulangthun untuk jungkook

klek

"Saegilchukkahamnida.. Saegilchukkahamnida.. saranghaneun jungkookie .. Saegilchukkahamnida.. " ucap rae dan rae kaget melihat banyak kado yg di bawa oleh jungkook

"oe .. gamsahamnida.. " ucap jungkook

" make a wish and blow the candle .." ucap rae

"ok .. " ucap jungkook

"ap wish mu . ? " ucap rae

"bimil .. haha .. " ucap jungkook

"baiklah .. silakan di potong .." ucap rae dan jungkook memotong sedikit kue itu dan jungkook menyuapi rae

"untuk aku yg pertama ..?" ucap rae

"ne .. tidak ad orang lain selain kita berdua disini .. " ucap jungkook

"baiklah .. " ucap rae memakan potongan pertama

"krna ini masih pagi .. aku menyuruh hyung ku untuk mampir sebentar disini .. " ucap jungkook

"baiklah .. it tak masalah .. " ucap rae

taehyung pun datang ke sekolah elit .. setidaknya dia hrus berpenampilan sedikit rapi sebelum dia masuk ke sekolah elit .. dan ia dengan gampang masuk kedalam sekolah itu ..

di kelas .. jungkook dan rae dengan kurang kerjaan mereka membuka hadiah dari orang2x yg memberikan hadiah untuk jungkook ..

"wow .. kau mendapatkan surat cinta haha .." ucap rae

"ah aniya .. " ucap jungkook memgambil surat itu dari tangan rae

"kalau bukan emg itu ap ..? " ucap rae

"aniya .. ish .. " ucap jungkook menyimpan surat itu

'ah kapan aku bisa memberikan surat ini ya .. tp untung saja tidak ketahuan .. ' batin jungkook

"aku buka ya yg ini .. " ucap rae mengambil kado yg sedikit berwarna ..

"wow .. lucu .. " ucap rae melihat di dalamnya ad boneka dan kalung

"kalung ..? " ucap jungkook

"biar aku pakaikan .. " ucap rae

"aku tidak seperti banci ..? " ucap jungkook

"tidak kok .. ini sangat cantik .. " ucap rae

taehyung yg telah mendapat kelas jungkook pun langsung membuka pintu kelasnya ..

"kook .. " ucap taehyung terdiam

"aish .. " ucap rae

"oe hyung .. " ucap jungkook dan rae kaget

"di..dia hyu..ng mu ..? " ucap rae

'what the ..? ' batin rae

"ne .. dia saudara kembar ku ..? " ucap jungkook

'gak salah gen ..? kembar dari mananya coba ..? ' batin rae

"kau .. emg kau di kelas ini ..? " ucap taehyung

"kalau ia emg kenapa ..? gak senang ..? " ucap rae

"tidak .. aku hanya bertanya dasar cewek pms .. " ucap taehyung

"ap kau blg ..? pms ..? belum pernah kena tampar ya ..? " ucap rae

"uda sering .. " ucap jungkook ddk dengan wajah kesal krna mereka berdua berantem terus menerus ..

"aish klian berdua memangnya sudah saling kenal ap ..? " ucap jungkook

"udah .. ! " ucap taerae

 **TBC**


End file.
